


Where do you go?

by MitsukiOkami



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, might contain sexual intercourse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiOkami/pseuds/MitsukiOkami
Summary: To clear his mind from a new melody stuck in his head, Jihoon decides to go out by himself.There he surprisingly finds a cat café, the employee, a young woman, catches his attention.If he is able to come back with fresh ideas, is yet to be discovered...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcone to my first Seventeen story~  
I had the idea for quite some time but never really knew how to start and, well, here we are!
> 
> I'm a bit proud of this so I hope you enjoy!

Beneath the thin jacket, his small body shivered. A yawn escaped his throat, his weariness making the fresh autumn night seem even colder. Why the hell did he let himself get convinced to go outside at this hour? Cursing at his friend under another tired yawn, he looked around, when no one was in sight, he jumped up and down a few times to warm up a bit, deciding between going further or turning back. “Damn you, Seokmin…” While jumping, he thought back to the moment, his younger friend visited him in his studio.

While Jihoon was muttering possible lyrics to himself, he hadn’t noticed Seokmin coming in with a small plastic bag. He jumped when the other set it down next to him on his table. Seokmin couldn’t hide a chuckle and looked at the older one. “Hyung, you need to eat, too. Take a break from composing, okay? You’re sitting on this song for”, he hesitates, thinking of the last time he saw him, “at least more than two weeks. I haven’t seen you since… Are you coming home at all?”  
Tired, he nodded and explained, “Yes, I was sleeping there yesterday.”  
Raising an eyebrow, the younger one explained, “That was last week when we filmed a VLive for Jeonghan-Hyung's birthday. And you barely slept, Mingyu told me how you were continuingly humming a melody that sounded like a new song.”  
Jihoon groaned, “I can’t sleep when I can’t finish this. You know that very well. And this melody is stuck in my head, I have it almost ready, but I can’t think of lyrics…” Again, he groaned. “God, this is making me crazy…!” His hands roughly ruffled through his hair, his forehead meeting the desk.  
Patting his Hyung on the shoulder, he grinned and said, “Go out or something. Take a break for once. Maybe you will come back with fresh ideas.”  
His improvised motivational speech got turned down by the following words of the older one, “I need coffee or else I won’t finish this.”  
This time it was Seokmin’s turn to groan. “Hyung…” He sighed and shook his head. “Alright. Then get it yourself and try going somewhere else this time. Not the coffee shop next door. Try something new, that might fill your genius yet sleep deprived mastermind with brilliant new ideas.”  
His head rolled to the side, so his eyes met Seokmin’s. Before he could even try to pull a face, the younger one shook his head. “No. You go yourself. And find something yourself. I’m not going to help you.” When the other groans, he sighs. “Hyung, you have a computer right in front of you and I know how well you can use that. Search the internet for something that is not too far, yet not too close. Something you can walk to.”  
He doesn’t answer immediately, then shakes his head. Almost losing his sanity, Seokmin tries one last time. “Woozi-ah. I know you don’t like to be outside alone but please… either go to bed or get your coffee. You will feel even better when you got it yourself.” When there was no reaction, he gave up and sighed. “Eat this, I’m heading back. I hope to see you again soon, Hyung.”  
When he turns around, Jihoon starts feeling guilty and sighs, lifting his head. “You are right.” Surprised by the sudden acceptance, Seokmin turns around with big eyes, a smile slowly growing on his lips. “I should go outside for a bit. Maybe this will help clear my head.”  
Smiling wide now, the younger one nods and waves a good bye, leaving the room.

Online, Jihoon saw a few coffee shops but didn’t check if they were still open at night. In the end he was walking along a big main street but either the shops were closed or almost exploding because of the number of customers they had. He took a few chances, trying to walk some other paths between houses, sadly unsuccessful. Now he wandered up a small hill, to his side’s big houses, the lights already out. In his pocket he rustled in search of his phone, pressed a button, the screen lit up, showing the time.

His eyebrows lifted when he saw it’s almost 3 in the morning. Finding an open coffee shop at this hour would be pretty much impossible, he thought. His head lifted, looking up the quiet empty street, the lanterns seemed to flicker but getting closer to them, he noticed that it was only insects flying around the bulb, cutting the stream of light hitting the concrete every now and then.

As far as he could see, the street resulted in a dead end and he tried to decide between checking it out or turning around. Looking at the time again, he sighed and shrugged. What could he gain checking out that dark alley? What could await him at the end between all these houses?

Staring up, he unconsciously made a step towards the dead end, feeling something pulling him. It was strange but it resonated something… calm. It wasn’t eerie at all. Others might think it would be worrisome walking on a dark street, completely by themselves, the lanterns only offering weak light, the possibility of getting robbed in the cold air at a time like this. But Jihoon felt save… Maybe it was because of all the family houses around them that seemed so friendly but he knew very well from the news on TV that these areas were perfect for criminals because you would least expect them here. Still, he didn’t feel worried at all.

A sudden crack behind him and his whole body clenched. Had he been to fast forward with his thoughts of safety? He didn’t dare to turn around but that wasn’t necessary because a huge red cat walked past him, something in it’s mouth he identified as a mouse. He sunk to his knees, cackling at how ridiculously scared he had just been.  
The cat stopped and turned its head to him. Yup, definitely a mouse.

“Hey, buddy, you scared me there for a second”, he giggled, still in disbelief. Tilting its head, the cat continued to stare at him, eyes big and round. A smile stayed on his lips. “I can’t be mad at you, don’t worry. Now go and enjoy our feast, little one.”

As if it understood him, he turned again and walked further towards to the end of the street, holding in and turning around again, as if asking him to follow. Jihoon raised an eyebrow. It couldn’t possibly want to…? With an index finger he pointed at himself, the cat stood still for another few seconds, then started walking again. He thought this time it left for good but again, it turned around and waited.

“This is ridiculous.” Yet, he got up and walked up to it, ignoring everything around him, eyes on the cat. When he was only a few meters away from it, he was suddenly hit by light. It wasn’t too bright but it did dazzle him. It came from a house to his left.

Actually, it was the last house on the left. It had two floors… or was it three? Still a bit blinded, he concentrated on the lowest floor. Outside was a small garden, cat-like decorations in flowerpots and catnip planted in a small field… At least that’s what a tiny label said. It was easy to look inside the house, since it was mainly consisting of giant windows. Inside, the room was bathed in warm light, he could see many cats lying around, playing with each other or with cat toys, a few tables were set in there as well, close to the windows, easy to see the outside world, that was covered by the green plants from around the house, giving a beautiful natural atmosphere. Coming closer, he noticed a huge counter in the back, close to the entrance door. Behind it he could see several machines he couldn’t identify at first sight, but besides cats he saw no one.

His eyes wandered to the cat whose eyes were fixated on something inside. “What is that place?” of course there was no answer and he rolled his eyes, shrugging. “Well, at least you could say that someone is obsessed with cats.”

Before he could even shake his head at his own miserable joke, the cat ran past him to the glass door, a small cat door on the lower right corner, slipping through and wandering over to the other cats, who got curious at the mouse between his teeth.

Again, he felt like something pulled him, this time towards the door. When he grabbed the door handle, he saw the name above the door bell, reading “Kim Soo In’s Cat Café”. Confused, he shook his head, but his attention got pulled somewhere else when he heard a girls voice inside.

“Not again…! Pooki, no! Don’t bring them inside!” Someone ran towards the red cat he just met, making it grab its prey and run in the back of the room, the person running after. Soon he saw the red cat running down the street again, jumping into the bushes of one of the big houses.

Jihoon grinned and got interested in entering the building.

A small bell at the door rang when it opened, the other cats in the room looking up. Just now he really saw how many cats there were. Before he could inspect further though, the person from earlier came running back.

Out of breath, her dark to blond hair a mess, the fringe hanging over her blue-green eyes. She wore a barista uniform in black, fitting her black sneakers. “Oh, a customer”, she breathed. Her voice sounded smooth, fitting like honey to sweeten a cup of black tea. It had tiny rough edges when it deepened, but comfortable enough to listen to it for hours.

He stared, the smile had faded, watching as she tried to fix her hair somehow. She set on a smile made for customers, yet it still made his heart jump. She moved behind the counter, almost hopping with every step as if she tried to hide excitement. “How can I help you?”

The question ripped him out of his day dream, he shortly shook his head. “Oh, uhm… I… uh.” He was supposed to say something, but nothing came out. He didn’t know what to say.

Her customer smile changed into a soft one. “You are new here. I know this because I have never seen you before at our café.” When there was no answer she chuckled. That chuckle was like a sweet melody in his ears.

“I bet you are confused. Okay, you have somehow managed to visit my aunt’s cat café. We sell all kinds of coffee and tea, if there is a special thing you want that is not on the menu, we still try to fulfill our customer’s wishes. Oh, and if you feel like we should add something to the menu, you are free to tell us. Since I’m the one mainly taking care of everything here, I have no problem in adding new things.” She gave him a few seconds to digest her words.

When he nodded, she continued. “Alright, so, you are free to stay as long as you wish, play with the cats or just enjoy your coffee. If you feel tired you can even stay overnight, we have two beds upstairs. The third floor is taboo, though… That’s where my aunt and me live. Got that?” She spoke fast and again he needed some time to down it.

Noticing that he was a little slow, she grins. “That was a lot, I’m sorry. I have a bad habit of explaining everything too fast.”

She looks down on him and first he thought she would judge his height but when something grazed his leg, he realized that’s not what got her attention. “I guess, you are welcome here.” She laughed, viciously enjoying the sight of three cats rubbing their heads against his legs, others came closer as well.

“You seem to smell good”, she chuckled.  
He looked at her. “I… what?” Again, she chuckled at his reaction, looked at the cats and pointed into a direction. It didn’t take long for the cats to head in that direction, the young ones immediately started playing again.

His pants were left with a lot of cat fur. Without a word she handed him a rubber brush to remove the fur, he gladly took it and used it with fast movements.

She leaned on the counter, watching him cleaning his pants, when he stood up straight again and faced her, she had a wide smile on her lips, took the brush he handed her and put it aside, the smile remaining.

Confused by her kind smile, he stared again, his hands tingling. He found his words when her eyes met his again. “So, uhm, you can make any coffee?”

“Or tea, yes”, she nodded. “We also have snacks, cakes and sandwiches, if you are hungry.” Again, that smile.

He shook his head slightly and only now he looked up, seeing the shields behind the counter, visualizing the menu. It was handwritten and easy to read, besides that it was a huge set of offers. The prices were just a bit higher than in usual coffee shops, but it didn’t bother him, since they somehow also had to take care of the cats and the rent of the house. “An Iced Americano, please.”

She smiled friendly. “Alright! Would you like to take it with you?” He shook his head, saying he’d drink it here, without properly thinking about it. “Okay. It may take a few minutes, so if you want, take a seat.” She turned around, starting to work on his drink.

He looked behind him to the tables and small comfortable chairs, watching the cats, minding their business. He decided for a seat that enabled him to watch the counter.

He sat down and after a few seconds, something hopped on his lap. A tiny black cat with white spots and green eyes peeked up at him, when he moved his arm slightly, it jerked so he let it hanging to his sides, a few moments later it curled in his lap, finding a good position where it lied comfortable but still able to observe him. Its round eyes drew him in, a careful smile formed on Jihoon’s lips. It was as if they were in a completely different world.

The girl came to his table with his drink, setting it on the table but instead of ripping them out of their world, she joined, entering smoothly without breaking anything. “Wow, this is sensational.”

He looked up. “What is…?”

“Him.” She pointed at the cat. “That’s our problem child… he doesn’t open up except to me… and you, as it seems.” She kneeled down, her face at the same height as the cat. “Hey, Niko. Have you found a new friend, hm?” She lifted her hand and the small one twitched but held still, leaning its head into her hand as soon as it was in reach. Slowly, Niko began to purr.

“He needs time to get close to others. My Aunt is still working on it.” She looked around to the other cats. “All these cats are either from the streets or couldn’t be kept by their owners anymore, so we took them in. And I am so bold to say that they are feeling better here. Everyone of them is free for adoption but we decide if they get adopted or not. You can’t simply come here and say you want to take one with you. We check if the customers are able to afford a cat and can take good care of them. We don’t want any cat to live in fear again, like Niko here.” Said cat sunk its head and sighed, drifting off to sleep.

“We suppose he is one year old. The former owner treated him badly, kicked him around and…” She shook her head. “Just thinking about it makes my stomach ache.” She sighed, “So, before someone can adopt him, we try to make all of them become less scared, as far as possible. His former owner was huge and scary, I remember him well. How could I forget a person like this…?”

She hesitated at first, bit her lower lip, thinking if she should say it but then took the jump. “I think, Niko likes you because you are completely different compared to the other guy. You seem kind at heart, calm and careful, you understand small gestures of others and act in an appropriate way. And,” she looked up at him, again biting her lip, this time begging to not anger him, “you are less scary, since you are… not that tall.”

Jihoon scoffed and let his head hanging. “I’m less intimidating because I’m small? Is that really how others think of me?” He sighed.

“Do you want to be scary to others?”, she asked.

Shaking his head, he explained, “That’s not it. But I always hear that. I often get judged by my height.”

Surprising Jihoon, she grabbed his hand, causing it to twitch in hers. “That’s not what another human thinks of you right now, though. An animal, who is usually not able to socialize with others, shows you its utmost trust in this bare moment after it just met you. An animal evaluates someone or something different.” Her face was stern but still showed a certain softness. “This is evidence that there is more to you than just your height.”

His heartbeat sped up when her eyes looked deeply into his, her words honest. He couldn’t really accept it, but he felt more content with himself hearing that from her than from the other members.

It was like he had lost sight of the time, him staring at her felt like hours but it could have only been a few seconds. Something inside him urged. It took him a while to realize that he felt like something building up in his stomach, a tingling sensation he only knew from laughing with his friends… Or it was similar to that.

That girl… fascinated him.

It was quiet for the time they stared at each other. Or at least that’s what he thought. The assumed silence rang in his ears and made them sensitive to every sound and just now he heard the music playing in the background. It was too quiet for him to really understand the lyrics nor distinct the melodies, but there was something. It broke the bubble of the other world he had created together with Niko.

The realization of her still holding his hand, hit him hard that the heat shot in his cheeks, his heart jumped too high, that he nearly couldn’t speak. He tried to move his fingers, making her realize to let go of him. When she retrieved, he grabbed for the iced americano he ordered a while ago, taking a huge sip from it. The cat remained unfazed, still sleeping.

Embarrassed, she stood up and bowed. “I-I’m sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable. I-If you need something, just call for me…!”

She turned around and to his own surprise he grabbed her wrist before she could leave. “How am I supposed to call you, when I don’t know your name…?” His words sounded more confident than he felt.

“Oh, you’re right…” She faced him again, an honest smile on her face, “I’m Jayeon.”

He let go. “Jayeon.” Nodding, he continues, “Alright, I’ll call for you.” She smiled again, leaving into the back of the room where she ran after the red cat before. He looked after her for a while, but she didn’t come back.

Taking another sip of his coffee he was surprised at how good it tasted.

He looked on his lap, Niko still sleeping, he dared to let his hand graze its fur, he made a sound that sounded more like a pigeon than a cat but continued to sleep.  
“You are a good cat, I hope you know that, Niko.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flies when Jihoon stays at the cat café, so he sooner or later had to return to the dorms.  
He had realized, he needed to create some completely new lyrics but his mind couldn't come up with ideas.  
And his conscience wasn't ready to let him forget about the evening either.

Lying on the couch in his studio, he stared at the ceiling, the light dim, thinking back of the last evening at the café.

  
Remembering how awkward he had ended it, him running outside and just mumbling his good bye, now made him groan. Why had he been so awkward…?

  
  


Like he had told her, he had called for her when she was still in the back somewhere, he assumed it was the kitchen. What he hadn’t expected was to surprise her so much that she let a plate fall on the tiles of the kitchen floor. Hearing how the porcelain shattered, he jumped in surprise, feeling extremely guilty even now.  
He had apologized several times, but she had shrugged it off, explaining it was a matter of time that it fell. "Everything has it's duration, may it be a plate or a human's life." She had hesitated. "That sounded darker than I intended… Please, ignore that." Quickly, she changed the subject, "What can I do for you?" Rubbing her hands against the fabric of the small towel knotted to her apron but her eyes never leaving his.  
He could smell the soap she used to clean the dishes, sour like lime but there was a hint of something sweet – cherries maybe?  
Grabbing his purse out of his pocket, he had gestured that he wanted to pay. He felt stupid for not saying a word and instead just waved his purse at her, but she had understood him. He still wondered why he couldn't say a word back then.  
Answering with a soft smile, she had hurried behind the counter and accepted his payment. When she was about to hand him his change, he refused. "No, keep it. Take it as a tip for that pleasant end of the day."  
Her eyes had first gotten bigger, then shrunk into little crescent moons due to her smiling at him. "You mean 'start of the day', right?"  
Just then he had realized how late it was. Peeking over her shoulder, he had spotted the clock behind her, all color in his face faded. "5.30am... Oh...", was all he had managed to get out.  
Waving her hand before his eyes to stop his staring, she had said, "You really seem shocked. Maybe it's better to hurry back and get some sleep." With a nod, he agreed, bowed when apologizing one last time, then he had run out.

  
  


Again, he groaned. Not knowing why, he felt like an idiot, rubbing his eyes. He had to apologize for that weird department if he would ever visit again.

  
There was a knock at the door. He sat up and saw Seokmin's head peeking in. "Hyung, did you take my advice last night?" Surprised when Jihoon nodded, he stepped inside the studio and sat next to him. "Wow, that's good! How was it? Mingyu told me you came home really late."

  
Jihoon bit his lower lip. He had tried to be as quiet as possible when slipping into his bed but seemed like he still had woken up his roommate. "Yeah, it was an interesting experience. I enjoyed it."

  
„Sounds good!“, the younger one said. With a big smile he looked at his Hyung. “You’ll do this more often now, right?” He hoped to tease him a little with his words, but he noticed that he talked to wall.

  
He took a deep breath and got up, sitting down on his chair, staring concentrated at the computers. “My former lyrics weren’t good enough. I have to start over again.” He heard Seokmin huff behind him on the couch. “Don’t give me that. I try to give it my all here.”

  
Groaning when getting up, Seokmin patted Jihoon’s shoulder. “Hyung, that’s not what I meant. You’re only thinking of that song again.”

  
Jihoon rolled his eyes. “What, I got my distraction and realized, what I created up until now wasn’t good enough, now that’s wrong? Isn’t that what you wanted?” He sounded annoyed even though he knew it wasn’t Seokmin’s fault.

  
Said boy now crossed his arms. He wasn’t one to get annoyed easily, but he started tapping his food on the ground.

  
Sinking his head, Jihoon mumbled, “Sorry. I’m just a little upset. Now I must hurry even more to get this done. I don’t want to disappoint any of you.”

  
Seokmin’s face softened. “Don’t pressure yourself. There is still plenty of time left to finish the album. You are doing great. And trust me, Hyung, no one is disappointed in you. You always work super hard for all of us but remember you are not alone.”

  
He nodded, but Jihoon didn’t feel relieved at all. His desire of always wanting to improve, always create a better album than the one before, it pressured him. He always told himself that that pressure would be a good thing, keeping him working but at times like these, having to experience a recoil was more of a burden.

  
The younger one said some more uplifting lines but Jihoon didn’t listen and waved him good bye when he went out of his studio. Glancing over to the clock on his PC, he groaned, letting his forehead meet the table.

  
Noon. It was the time where he was least productive. Yet he grabbed a paper and pen, starting to scribble simple words onto it. Words he might want to put in.

  
His brainstorm puked many words onto the sheet and when he thought it was enough, he found himself mindlessly crossing more than half of the words. Sighing, he looked at the words left.

  
_Time lap. Loose change. Tip. Heartbeat. Music._

_Flavor. Café. Americano. Scent._

_Cats._

  
Confused he looked at his own words. He shook his head, then making sure he didn’t misread. “Huh…?” He wasn’t wrong. He unintentionally had written down words that reminded him of last night.

  
Still in disbelief, he rubbed his eyes. Nope, definitely words to describe the evening at the cat café.

  
“Well, that’s not helping at all.” Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, again staring at the ceiling.

  
His mind circled around these words, realizing how cute they sounded in combination, making him shake his head again. It doesn’t fit the music of the song. Confused that he even contemplated of using the words, he got up. He needed to move. Clear his head.

  
Grabbing his sportswear from the dorm he headed to the gym, warming up, lifting weights, jogging and many other things. It was 6.40pm when he left, back in the dorm he took a long shower. His muscles felt slightly raw, maybe he overdid it with the weights today. Shrugging it off, he got out, drying himself with a giant towel that covered him from chest to shins when he wrapped it around himself. In his room, he went to his closet, grabbing some fresh clothes, throwing it on his bed and started to dress up when his roommate, Mingyu, stepped in.

  
His eyes directly met the older ones’, then wandering down to his yet bare upper body. “Wow, Hyung, your body is getting stronger every day! Your abs look more defined then last time I saw them!”

  
Without a word, he pulled a big hoodie over his body and the hood over his head. He mainly went to the gym to excel his fitness, not because he wanted to look more muscular. It was a positive side effect, he would say. Comments like these didn’t impress him much since he didn’t care for the looks of his body too much.

  
“The girls must be dying over you”, Mingyu chuckled.

  
“Says you”, he replied dry, not looking at him.

  
Mingyu bit his lower lip. He knew Jihoon didn’t enjoy these jokes much but usually he would at least roll his eyes and nudge him with his elbow. But this reaction showed him, that he was in a bad mood. “What’s wrong?” He listened carefully when Jihoon huffed and explained that he had to do the lyrics all over again. “Hyung, take the time you need. You stress yourself too much.”

  
Sighing, he added, “That’s not all… I guess.”

  
Oblivious, Mingyu brought up a “Huh?”

  
He shrugged, then shook his hand and brushed it off. “Forget it. It’s nothing.”

  
“No, tell me. This will only make it worse, if you don’t tell anyone at all.” Mingyu was persistent, he knew something was up.

  
He paused and took a few deep breaths without knowing why he needed them. Did he seem… nervous? “Seokmin convinced me to go out by myself. To a café. I found one. A cat café… And since I have been there… I just can’t concentrate on some lyrics. There is nothing creative coming to me.” He turned around, huffing again, his eyes wandering up to the younger one. “Were these cats tiny witches or something? One sat on my lap. Maybe it cursed me!”

  
It took him a lot to not burst into laughter. The smaller one didn’t act his age at all. Suppressing a chuckle, the tall boy answered, “No, cats can’t curse people.” When their eyes met, he couldn’t hold it anymore. First, he broke into a big grin, then laughed. “Hyung, are you serious?”

  
Finally, Jihoon rolled his eyes and nudged him with his elbow, a little rougher than usual. “Stop laughing. I know this sounds ridiculous.” When Mingyu still didn’t stop, he punched his arm, making the other one wince and fall quiet. “But since I was there… I can’t think of anything but this place. Even when brainstorming I thought of words that described that evening perfectly.”

  
“Then go back.” Jihoon looked up a little surprised at that sudden answer. Mingyu continued, “Go back there and find out for yourself. Get that genius brain back with all it’s marvelous ideas. Can’t be that hard, right? It has to be there somewhere.”

  
Face turning into a grimace, Jihoon asked, “And what if that doesn’t work, Sherlock?”

  
He laid his head sideways when he thought of something, then snapped his fingers. “Then you have to write there!” Noticing the other boy wasn’t really excited with that answer, he rested his hand on his shoulder. “What other choice is there?”

  
He shrugged Mingyu’s hand off. “I will wait. It has to come back sooner or later”, he said but the thought of going back gnawed in the back of his mind.

  


A week later, he sat in the chair of his dark studio, staring at the bright desktop, a blank paper lying before him. Next to his mouse lied another one, some words scratched through, some not. Even though he didn’t look at them, he could see them shine in the corner of his eye. It felt like they were burning into his retinal. And it annoyed him.

  
All this time he hadn’t been able to focus. Every time he entered his studio, there was this paper, always at a place where he could easily see. Out of frustration he had even folded it so he wouldn’t be able to see the words on it, but just seeing the note bothered him.

  
His eyes shifted to the time. 11.26pm. He had enough.

  
Jihoon snorted and got up to pull the jacket off the backrest of his chair, throwing it over himself. Sticking his hands in his pockets, his fingers met the cold leather of his purse and the key to the dorm in the right one, the others grazed over the cover of his phone in the left one. Throwing off his comfy slippers and getting in his sneakers, he looked in the small mirror.

  
“Yeah, doesn’t look too bad.” He nodded at himself in the mirror and grabbed the door handle. Again, he took a deep breath without knowing why. It wasn’t like he was facing some difficult trials.

  
Stepping outside into the cold, he looked around, but he didn’t know what he looked for. He just started walking into the direction of the café, ready to get his ideas back.


End file.
